Unfulfilled Feelings
by jace-cat
Summary: When the Minerva makes an emergency stop at Diocuia, Shinn and Athrun discover their feelings for each other run deeper then simply comrades...  Contains Slash, nonconsensual, BDSM, Male on Male  Athrun/Shin. Rated for chapter 2 and onward
1. Athrun's True Motives

Shin Asuka stormed up to the deck of the Minerva, cursing under his breath. There was a visible red mark on his cheek, the handiwork of Athrun Zala. The nerve that guy had! He may out-rank him, but did it honestly give him an excuse to hit him? Shin touched the spot where the older boy had back-handed him. It was still a bit tender. It wasn't like it was the first time Athrun had struck him either. But this time... Shin wasn't even sure why he had been hit.

_The enemy far outnumbered them, ten to one. However, the Mobile Suit Pilots assigned to Minerva were possibly the best fighting the war; excluding perhaps, the legendary Kira Yamato. But Shin would never admit to that._

"_Shin, behind you!" He could hear Luna-Maria warn him over radio. Shin cut down the enemy that was bearing down on him from above._

"_Get the one behind me Rey!" It was Athrun. Shin aimed the mobile suit's camera system towards where Rey was a bit tied up at the moment. Shin sped to Athrun's rescue. He was cornered, fighting the other Mobile Suits off as best he could. But it wouldn't be enough. Shin dove in front of the other Mobile Suit, slashing at the enemy mobile suits with his anti-armour knives. They took down the remaining ones, and then Shin heard Athrun's voice crackle onto the radio._

"_Shin, I told Rey to take care of it!" He said angrily._

"_Rey was busy, and I was closer," Shin said calmly, shooting down another enemy._

_Athrun, obviously annoyed, didn't speak to him for the rest of the fight. The battle ended, and Shin was the first to dock. He climbed out of the hatch, down to the crew that was already beginning to congratulate him. Then, the Savoir docked, and Athrun climbed out stiffly, his face not visible. When the other pilot began walking towards him, Shin noticed a familiar glint in the other boy's eyes. 'Here it comes,' Shin thought. But, much like he did other times, he let it happen. And he knew, somehow, he'd always let it happen._

_Athrun came to a stop right in front of him, glaring at him with pure anger. Then, his hand cracked across his face, making an audible sound. The glove Athrun still wore made the impact of his knuckles all the more painful against Shin's cheek. Shin gasped slightly, but didn't make any other noise that suggested it even affected him._

"_Fool, you could have been killed!" Athrun barked. Shin's face flushed. The other boy was creating a scene. As per usual._

"_I was saving your sorry ass!" Shin defended. Athrun grabbed him by the collar, bringing him up towards his face._

"_I am still your superior Asuka," Athrun said quietly, his face inches from Shin's. "You will show me some respect, and you will obey my orders on the battle field."_

_He practically threw Shin, and stalked off, leaving him spluttering in anger. He moved to run after him, but his arm was caught by Rey._

"_He's probably annoyed that you saved him," Rey told him. "You're a good flyer. Any member of Faith should be jealous."_

_Shin blinked. He had seen jealousy before. He was the subject of much at it back at the training academy. But why, when those emerald eyes flashed at him, was there not that familiar look, but one that was more hurt and... Relieved?_

The sun had begun to set over the ocean, and Shin didn't bother to turn as he heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to the ship behind him. Athrun came to stand by the rail that Shin was leaning over.

"Shin..." Athrun began.

"So now we're back to a first name basis?" Shin asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

Shin drew a sharp intake of breath. It was the first time he'd actually apologized without badgering and a fight. Shin frowned. "Were you talking to Luna-Maria or Meyrin?" He asked suspiciously.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Athrun's mouth. "No," he said with a sigh. "I'm apologizing of my own accord. I should not have hit you. And, er, thank-you. You probably saved my life."

"You're Welcome," Shin said, surprised.

Athrun turned to him. "Can I see?" He asked.

"See?" Shin asked touching his cheek, now starting to swell. "There's nothing to see." He lied, turning his face away from Athrun's view.

"I wasn't born yesterday Shin, I said let me see!" He demanded, his voice rising and grabbing his arm.

Shin tried to pull away, but Athrun grabbed Shin's chin in his hand, pulling Shin's face towards his. Athrun cringed, but looked at it studiously, until Shin's cheeks started to flush with embarrassment. Athrun's face almost pulled a ghost of a smile of amusment. Then he sighed, releasing Shin's burning face.

"You should get it checked out, put some ice on it. It's starting to swell," Athrun said calmly.

Shin nodded, unsure of why he had reddened like that when he was so close to Athrun's face. He clapped Shin on the shoulder as he departed.

"Shin?"

"Um-what?"

"Uh, good flying today," Athrun said, disappearing into the hatch.

Shin blinked. '_What just happened?"_

Shin sat in the infirmary, holding an icepack to his jaw while the nurse busied herself at the sink.

"Sorry about this," Shin sighed. The nurse shook her head, drying her hands off and turning to face him.

"No, that's fine," she said, smiling, and gestured to the wound "A woman's touch isn't always as rough as that one."

Shin blinked, confused. Then, he shook his head, realization dawning on his face. "Oh, no, it was-"

"They say," she said, interrupting, "That a harder she strikes, the more she really loves you."

Shin reddened. "It's not like that," he mumbled.

"Perhaps the reason you were hit has something to do with the fact that you're so oblivious," She suggested.

Shin slid off of the table, making for the door. '_Women,' _He thought begrudgingly. _'They really don't know anything...'_

Shin sat alone in the cafeteria, having his first bite to eat since getting back from the fight. He heard the hissing of the door sliding open, and Athrun walked in, and sat across from him, not saying anything.

"Why did you hit me?" Shin asked between mouthfuls.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Athrun asked.

"You didn't answer the question," Shin said quietly.

Athrun remained quiet, his eyes cast downwards as Shin finished his sandwich.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt," He said finally. Shin's eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Like you ever cared before," Shin muttered, drinking from a can.

"I-I did!" Athrun said defensively. "I did care..."

Shin choked, inhaling the drink. "Ah... I..." He was at a loss for words.

"I feel... safer when we fight together," Athrun admitted. "It's good to know that such a skilled pilot is there to back me up."

Shin tapped the table gloomily. _'That's all?'_ He shook his head. Why would he care anyway? He should be flattered a member of Faith held him in such high esteem.

Athrun clapped him on the shoulder again. "Well, I'm going to call it an early night. You should too, you fought hard." Shin watched as he went down the stairs, his dark hair the last to disappear down the hatch.

"Not the boss of me," Shin muttered. But after a few minutes, Shin followed him down into the cabins.

Shin woke to the buzzing of an alarm clock, and sat up in bed, stretching. "Rey?" he yawned, switching the alarm off. Rey grunted from the other bed. Shin smiled. "Didn't take you as much of a lazy-bones," He joked, putting on his shirt. He reached for his ZAFT uniform, but suddenly, the _Minerva_ jerked, throwing him to the floor. Rey tumbled from the bed, landing on top of him, his long blonde hair askew and obviously startled.

"Gerroff me," Shin groaned. Rey hopped up, helping the other boy to his feet. "What the hell was that?"

Rey shrugged. "Felt like we hit something," he said thoughtfully. Shin stepped out into the hallway, and found he wasn't the only one taking a peek. The rest of the crew and pilots were looking curiously out into the hall, some still in their bed clothes. Shin spotted Athrun among them, of course, already in uniform with his Faith badge pinned neatly to his collar. Athrun's eyes caught his, and he looked at him quizzically. Shin realized he was staring, and quickly looked away. But he was already headed towards him.

"Shin, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked.

There was muttering down the hall, and the Captain Gladys was storming towards the bridge, grumbling and still in her night clothes. Her shoulder bumped Shin's as she passed. "Watch it Asuka," she growled, not even stopping.

"BART! I'm going to kill you!"

"What's gotten into her?" Rey wondered. When she got to the bridge, they could hear her yelling from the cabin.

"Captain Gladys is usually really calm," Shin said, his voice cracking.

"Women are kind of scary if you wake them up rudely," Athrun said gravely.

The Captain's voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention, crew of the _Minerva_," she said testily. "Due to the carelessness of a _certain_ driver, we have crashed into a rock shelf. We will have to dock, and repair the ship. We will take this opportunity to also restock." There was some fumbling as the radio turned off, and someone in the hallway called out "Whoo! Surprise vacation!" This earned a glare from Athrun, but everyone else chuckled, and returned to their rooms. Shin turned to go get dressed, but was held back when Athrun grabbed his arm.

"What?" Shin asked.

Athrun released his arm. "I- it's nothing..." he said quietly, avoiding Shin's eyes.

"What is it, Athrun?" Shin demanded.

"We're close to Diocuia... I think that's where we'll be docking," Athrun said quietly.

"Oh," Shin mumbled. Athrun touched his shoulder, and Shin looked up. "I'll be fine," he told him. "Really."

Athrun nodded, and made for his room, disappearing into the crowd.

Rey glanced at Shin, a questioning look on his face, but didn't say anything. This was the first place Shin met _her._

The _Minerva, _docked at Diocuia, opened its doors let out its crew onto the port.

'_It looks exactly like it did last time_,' Shin thought, stepping out into the noontime sunlight. A couple of the female crew members, including Meyrin, ran down the dock, laughing happily, probably excited to be on land and spend their accumulating salary on a shopping spree. Shin got out of their way, trudging up towards the hotel. Rey and Luna-Maria were up ahead, talking quietly to one another.

"Shin?" He turned, and Athrun was, once again, at his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Shin asked.

"I was wondering... did you want a drive?" Athrun asked.

Shin blinked, not having to ask where. They both knew where. "Why would you want to do something like that?" He asked moodily.

"Well, I don't want you going up there by yourself," Athrun told him.

"Why do you care?" Shin asked.

"It's not something you want to do by yourself... Not only is it dangerous, but..."

Shin nodded. "I'd... I'd appreciate that, Athrun," he said quietly. "Thank-you."

"Ready to go?" Athrun asked as Shin headed towards the car. Shin nodded, opening the passenger door and sliding into the seat. He looked out of the window as Athrun started the engine, and the car drove off.

"It's not that long of a drive," Athrun told him. "It's a nice day, too."

Shin grunted.

"I ah, was going to get something to eat, afterwards." Shin said nothing. "Do you want to come?"

Shin shrugged, resting his chin on his hand, looking out into the ocean.

"You ok?" Athrun asked.

"Look Athrun, I appreciate the drive, but can you... stop?" Shin said, slightly annoyed.

Athrun fell silent.

"What do you want?" Shin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked.

"You've been acting... odd lately," Shin accused.

"Shin, ever since Berlin," Athrun began, and Shin tensed up at the mention of that place. "I've been... worried about you."

"I'm fine," Shin insisted. "Look, we're here."

Athrun pulled the car over to the side of the road. To most people, this cliff looked like any along the road. But it was forever burned in Shin's mind. He stepped out of the car, stepping over the guard rail. This was the first place he saw her. Stella.

"Shin, be careful," Athrun called from the other side of the guard rail.

Shin nodded absently. "I am," he said slowly.

The sun bounced off of the waves, shining into his eyes. He blinked, then, he saw something in the water. He shaded his eyes, and then gasped.

"Shin?" Athrun said loudly.

Shin ignored him, stepping towards the edge of the cliff. It couldn't be... But then he heard it, like a dying whisper on the wind.

"_Shin...!"_

Not holding back for another second, Shin ran to edge of the cliff, getting ready to jump in.

He was stopped as someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him into an arm lock.

"Athrun let me go! I have to save her!" Shin screamed. But Athrun didn't let go, keeping an iron grip.

"Shin, she's not there!" He said laboriously, grabbing him around the waist.

"Look! Look at her! She's right there!" Shin tried to point to the form in the water.

"There's nothing there, Shin," Athrun said calmly.

Shin blinked, looking closer at the figure floating on the surface of the ocean. He was right. There was nothing there. Shin tried to hold back a sob, falling limp in Athrun's hold. Athrun relaxed his grip, and Shin turned to look at him. Athrun's eyes widened. The younger boy was actually starting to cry. He hesitantly put his arms around Shin's shoulders, pulling him towards himself. Shin put his head in Athrun's shoulder, beginning to sob.

"I couldn't save her... I broke my promise. I promised to protect her," Shin gasped.

"You did what you could," Athrun said, patting his back.

"It's not fair, why does something like war even exist? All it brings is pain," Shin pulled away from Athrun.

"It exists because humans will always find something to fight about. No matter how petty," Athrun told him slowly.

"Why can't the people in charge fight themselves, and not sacrifice others for them?" Shin asked desperately.

Athrun smiled gently. "That's not how things work."

Suddenly, Athrun was holding his face. Shin's cheeks burned as he tilted it towards his, and then rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"A-Athrun..." Shin said in surprise. "I-"

"Shin, you are one of the best pilots ZAFT has. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll become the very best. When you get up there, where the people in charge are, I know you'll make a difference. Even now, you change the world around you."

Shin couldn't help but be so aware of Athrun's hands on his face, and how close they were; his breath against his skin, and his green eyes piercing his own. "Athrun..."

"C'mon, let's go." the older boy said, finally releasing him. Shin couldn't help but feel a moment was broken. He looked after Athrun as he ducked into the car.

Athrun beckoned him over, leaning out of the window. Shin jogged over to the passenger seat, hopping in.


	2. Forbidden Touch

The drive was silent. Shin sat rigid with his legs together and his hands on his knees. Now that it was over, Shin felt very awkward about what had just happened. He stole a glance at Athrun, who seemed calm and nonchalant. So did that mean that what Shin had felt was imagined, and Athrun was just being nice?

"Still want something to eat?" Athrun asked.

"I don't remember agreeing to dinner in the first place," Shin pointed out.

"Ah, ok," Athrun sighed, slightly disappointed.

"No, I'll go!" Shin said hastily.

Athrun smiled. "Alright then, anywhere in mind?"

"I'm not very familiar with Diocuia, to be honest, what is there?" Shin asked.

Athrun listed off several restaurants, and they finally settled on a traditional Chinese food restaurant.

"I haven't had Chinese since leaving Orb," Shin admitted as they pulled into the parking lot.

"This one's a pretty good restaurant," Athrun told him. "They've got good eggrolls."

Shin couldn't believe how casual Athrun could be. Right now, he seemed like any other eighteen-year-old in the world.

"What?" Athrun asked. Shin realized he was staring at him again and looked away quickly. "What is it?" Athrun repeated, his voice hitched slightly in amusement.

"Well, I never expected you to be..."

"What?"

"So... normal," Shin finished, his voice small.

To his surprise, Athrun started laughing. "What, you think just because I'm a member of Faith means I don't know how to have fun?"

"Well, I guess something like that," Shin said meekly.

"C'mon, we're on vacation, out of uniform," Athrun said.

"Bart fell asleep at the wheel," Shin pointed out.

"The point is, we have some off time. It's good just to be able to forget what we do every day. Isn't it easy to just pretend we're like them?" Athrun gestured to two boys, about their age, a soccer ball tucked under one of their arms, heading down the sidewalk. Shin smiled.

"It... would be nice," He agreed.

"I can help you forget," Athrun said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Shin asked suspiciously.

"Whatever you want to mean, I guess," Athrun told him. "But right now it means Wonton soup with our names on it."

Shin laughed, getting out of the car with Athrun. He barely believed it, but the Athrun that was so stuffy and uptight onboard the _Minerva_, was actually fun to be around.

Athrun and Shin arrived back at the hotel, shoulder to shoulder, laughing and joking.

Luna-Maria and Rey, who had been lounging in the hotel lobby, looked up suspiciously.

"Hey Shin, Athrun," Luna-Maria called.

They barely waved at her as they past, Shin saying a short, "Hey Luna," as they walked down towards their rooms.

"Since when have they been so close?" Luna-Maria asked, confused.

Rey shrugged. "I don't know, but it's a bit creepy. Have you seen Athrun Zala laugh even once?"

"I think maybe once when he was kicking a kitten," Luna-Maria said.

"I heard about that," Rey said thoughtfully.

"I was only joking!" Luna gasped. "Did he actually?"

Rey shook his head. "I was joking too."

"Oh."

Finally making up to their rooms, Athrun and Shin said goodnight, and parted ways. Shin placed his jacket on the back of a chair, and lied back on the bed. He was glad him and Athrun had finally broken down that tense atmosphere between them. He wondered, sadly, if it would go back to normal when the boarded the _Minerva _again. He sat up. That wouldn't happen. It couldn't. They just seemed to click as friends. They found the same things funny, both enjoyed the same stuff, the same sports, and there was so much to talk about. He doubted a red uniform could get in the way of that. He stood, heading for the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was surprised to see he was smiling as widely as he was. He hadn't really been happy since Stella died. He could only think of Yamato, and the _Freedom. _They had crossed paths and fought before. Hiene was what had originally drawn Shin to detest Kira. But Athrun... he had been as shook up as he was, but still did not share the same dislike for Kira that he did. Shin scowled as he pulled his clothes off, and stepped inside the glass paned shower. Athrun didn't hate anyone. The only thing he hated was war. Shin started the shower. It was nice and hot, unlike showers aboard the _Minerva._ He stepped inside, letting the stream of water pelt his chest. He wet his hair, and stood with his back against the spray. He heard a faint click from outside, and looked towards the door. Must have been someone from next door. He picked up the shampoo from its place on the wall. He chuckled when he recounted what Athrun had said about how he used to be nervous about Hotel Shampoo, and always kept a huge bottle of shampoo in his suitcase. He hadn't answered him when Shin asked if he still did it. Then, for some reason, that moment popped into his head: that moment that Athrun had held Shin's face in his hands, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He thought about that moment on the deck of _Minerva,_ and what he had said in the cafeteria. _"I don't want to see you get hurt," "I did care!" "I feel safer..." _And how both times Athrun had held his face in his hands, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Shin was only slightly surprised when he felt a flare in his groin.

"Athrun..." He mumbled aloud. The feel of the older boy's name leaving his lips was so very satisfying. He said it again, a little more loudly. "Athrun."

The bathroom door flew open, and Athrun stood in the doorway. "What?" he asked, looking at him questioningly through the glass paned shower curtain. The glass that was completely transparent.

Shin yelled in surprise, holding his legs together modestly, trying to hide himself from Athrun's eyes, making the other boy look automatically downwards, then turn away.

"I uh, was just putting something in your room, you, ah, must have dropped it on the floor out in the hall," Athrun said awkwardly.

"I'll be out in a second," Shin said stiffly.

"I'll wait out here then," Athrun said, closing the door behind him as he went into the bedroom.

Shin cursed. Not only had Athrun seen him completely naked, but he had seen him like _that, _and he had been saying Athrun's name on top of that. He wondered if Athrun suspected what he was thinking about. Shin felt strange realizing that thinking about the other boy had made him like that. And then Athrun had _looked_ at it, completely uncovered. He had looked surprised... and, perhaps, curious? Shin felt his groin again react to that thought. Shin's face burned, and he grabbed a towel and began to dry off. His thoughts again, drifted to Athrun. He moved the towel towards his aching groin. He wouldn't know, if he... He shook his head. No. Athrun was his comrade, his superior. He shouldn't be thinking about such things. He pulled his pants on, and, decided to pull a bold move. Even if he couldn't think of Athrun, what was the harm in just walking out now? He wasn't really doing anything. And if Athrun reacted, it was on him, not Shin. He nervously opened the door, and walked into the room, bending over his suitcase to find a shirt. Athrun looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. Shin grinned in satisfaction as he peered at Athrun from behind his bangs. He was showing a slight interest.

"Shin," Athrun said after a short while. Shinn stood, brushing a hand through his hair. Athrun frowned. Shin wondered if he was catching on. Even if he was, Athrun was definitely looking. Even if he did report him, Athrun would be in as much trouble as Shin. He took something from his pocket, and held it out to Shin. All thoughts of flirting escaped his mind, as he saw the familiar pink cell phone in Athrun's hand. He made a wild grab for it.

"Give me that!" He said, but he knocked it to the floor, and it bounced and rolled under the bed. Shin glared at Athrun, who blinked curiously.

"Is that a girl's phone?" Athrun asked as Shin got on his hands and knees and reached under the bed. He sneezed as dust flew into his face, reaching for the cell.

"Shut-up," Shin snapped. His hand enclosed over the cell phone, but also something else. Some sort of paper that was thick and glossy feeling on one side. He pulled it out, and just stared at the paper.

"What is it, a photo?" Athrun asked. "You know, they never clean these rooms, it's probably-"

Shin handed Athrun the photograph wordlessly. It was of three people. The one in the middle was a girl with short blonde hair and a blue dress.

"Stella," Athrun said quietly. He looked down at Shin, who was trembling. Athrun crouched beside him, and pulled him into his arms.

Shin leaned into the touch, Athrun's hands on his bare skin made him tingle. He put his arms around the older boy's neck, trying hard not to cry.

"It's ok if you cry, Shin," Athrun whispered into his ear. "I'm here."

Shin began to cry as Athrun stroked his hair. It had been so long since someone had held him like this. He needed someone to tell him that they were there for him, and that everything would be ok. And Athrun did, even if he had to lie through his teeth. Athrun held the back of his head, and used his other hand to tilt Shin's face towards his, which was dangerously close. And it was getting closer. Athrun shut his eyes, closing the distance between them, until it was virtually non-existent. Shin leaned forward, catching Athrun's kiss.

It was more than Shin could have dreamed of. Athrun was all around him, his arms holding him assuringly. Shin felt Athrun's tongue flit against his lower lip, and Shin parted his lips, and his tongue began to explore Shin's mouth. Athrun's hands roamed his chest, and Shin moaned as one of his fingers grazed his sensitive nipple. Their lips parted, and Athrun kissed his jaw, then his neck, and down his chest. Shin grabbed onto the metal bar that was the footboard of the bed to brace himself, as Athrun licked his nipple.

"Athrun..." He moaned. He felt the other boy sliding down Shin's pants, and he arched his back, moaning again. It was exposed. Shin looked down at Athrun, who had moved his head further down.

"Spread them, Shin," He asked. Shin's knees were still close together. He obliged, and Athrun took him in his mouth. Shin cried out in pleasure as Athrun held his legs open, working his tongue and mouth, Shin's grip on the bar above his head tightening. Shin gasped and panted, as Athrun's hands danced along his thighs, and his head moved up and down against Shin's hardness, threatening to explode.

"Athrun... stop, I-" Shin begged; but Athrun went deeper still, and Shin wondered distantly how he wasn't gagging and choking. "Athrun! I'm going to... I'm gonna... I can't hold it in-!"

And Shin felt himself go, but Athrun kept him in his mouth, and he could feel him swallowing him down. There was alot more then there had ever been before, and some of it dripped down Athrun's chin. Shin breathed heavily, finally letting out one last, loud moan. "Athrun..."

Athrun sat up, licking his lips clean, and pulled him into his arms again. He kissed Shin on the mouth, and Shin could taste himself on Athrun. It made him hard all over again.

Athrun smiled. "Not until you do me, Shin." he said softly, brushing Shin's hair behind his ear. There was a knock on the door, and both boys looked up, starting.

"Shin?" It was Luna-Maria.

"Coming!" Shin said hastily.

"Why'd you answer her?" Athrun hissed. Shin clapped a hand over his own mouth. "Well, hurry, get dressed!"

Shin pulled on his pants and a shirt on over his head. He went to the door, and opened it, stepping out into the hall.

"Hey, who's in there?" Luna-Maria asked. "I heard voices."

"I uh, I'm watching TV," Shin said quickly.

"Why'd the TV say your name?" Luna-Maria asked.

"Uh, not me, I was watching, er, Shin-chan!" he said.

"Aren't you a bit old to be watching kiddie shows?" Luna-Maria sighed. "I guess there's nothing else to do. Rey's being boring, can I watch with you?"

"Uh, it's over. I'm going to bed now," Shin said robotically.

Luna-Maria checked her watch. "It's seven o'clock," she told him. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Shin nodded vigorously. "I'm _great_!" he insisted. "Don't worry about me!"

Luna-Maria shrugged. "Hey can I see your schedule? I lost mine."

Shin bit his lip. "Uh, yeah, It's in my bag," Shin said rather loudly. He walked in, Luna-Maria following. Shin saw a flash of blue hair disappear beneath the bed as they walked in. He grabbed the paper from his bag, and gave it to Luna. He looked around, and in horror, he spotted his underwear on the floor, slightly wet. Shin panicked, kicking them under the bed. Athrun sneezed loudly. Luna-Maria looked up.

"What was-" She began. Just then, her pager went off. "Oh, dammit all! I gotta go, Shin, see you."

Shin watched her leave, sighing in relief. Athrun reappeared, brushing himself off.

"That was a bit close," he sighed. "Maybe we should stop, for now. In case she comes back later."

Shin nodded. "Right..."

Athrun looked at him again, and kissed his cheek gently, and made to leave.

"Oh, well, she didn't ruin everything, I got a consolation prize of sorts," He chuckled, opening the door.

Shin looked up quizzically. "What's that?"

Athrun produced Shin's underwear from inside his jacket, waving them at him from outside the doorway. Shin blushed, wondering exacxtly how his "prize" would be put to use. he thought made the desire inside of him spike up again. He moved to take them back, not sure he could stand thinking about what Athrun was doing in the next room over, but Athrun had closed the door.

"Creep," He muttered.

Shin woke while it was still dark. He had been having that dream again; the one about Stella. This time, instead of Stella manning the _Destroy_, it was Athrun. And it was Athrun who was killed. He got up, only dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. He wandered to his door, and pushed it open. He was surprised to see Athrun there, as if he was about to knock.

"Oh, hi," Shin said. "What are you doing up?"

"Well, I didn't really say anything after... after what happened," Athrun said quietly. "I'm... I'm sorry I did that."

"Why are you sorry?" Shin asked.

"I got caught up in the moment," Athrun said desperately. "I'm sorry I made you-"

"You didn't make me do anything," Shin said angrily. "What I did, I did because I wanted to."

Athrun looked surprised to hear this.

"Why? You think you were manipulating me?" Shin asked. "You couldn't manipulate a biscuit out of a jar."

"I... It's just that, I'm older, and I outrank you, and you were so upset and... And vulnerable," Athrun stammered.

Shin smiled. "Well, does this mean that was more than a one night stand to you?" He asked shyly.

Athrun grinned. "Are you joking? I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while."

"You have?" Shin asked, surprised.

Athrun moved closer to Shin, encircling the younger boy's waist with his arm, and pressing their foreheads together.

"I've wanted this for quite some time now, Shin. There's something about you... that makes this seem so right."

Shin breathed heavily. "Athrun..."

"I knew that one day," The older boy whispered in his ear, "That I'd get you to fall for me too."

Once again, Athrun kissed him, deeply and passionately. They walked back into Shin's room, kicking the door closed behind them. Athrun pressed Shin up against the wall and then they fumbled for each other's clothes. Then, it was bare skin against bare skin. As Athrun wrapped Shin in a warm embrace. Athrun sat on the bed, and then pulled down Shin to straddle him. Shin marvelled on how even when Athrun was sitting under him, how he still had complete control. Shin was too hot and bothered to even see straight, all he knew was the sensations Athrun was providing as he kissed his chest, rubbing his sensitive areas with his fingers. He pulled his boxers down in the back, and then started to rub his ass. Shin clutched Athrun around his neck, and gasped in surprised when he felt a finger around the entrance to his body.

"Athrun!" Shin moaned. There was something about the sensation that felt so dirty, yet so exciting.

"You've never had your prostate stimulated before, have you?" Athrun asked slyly.

"For your information," Shin panted, "I've never had someone give me a blowjob before either."

"Fair enough," Athrun said shrugging. Then he began licking Shin's chest, taking special care at his nipples. Shin felt his finger rubbing his entrance, and then, one slid in. Shin gasped, but still moaned as Athrun started to coax in another. It slid in with some difficulty.

"Awfully tight, Asuka," Athrun grunted, sliding his fingers in then out. Shin moaned, desperately wanting Athrun to touch his stiff hardness, but Athrun pretended like it didn't exist. His nails bit into Athrun's back, as it started to hurt as Athrun pushed his fingers in even deeper. Then, Shin felt a third one on his entrance. He moaned. He couldn't take another. But Athrun slid it in anyway, and started to move his fingers more quickly and vigorously then before. Shin cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Athrun... touch me there! I can't take it any longer! It's starting to hurt!" Athrun jabbed deeply thrice consecutively, and then pulled his fingers from Shin's body. He pulled down Shin's boxers, to reveal he was extremely hard and starting to get wet.

"Please Athrun... finish it..." Shin begged.

Athrun whispered into his ear. "I want to watch you finish it," he told him.

Burning with embarrassment, Shin grabbed hold of himself and began to pump. He could see Athrun looking at it hungrily. Out of anything, Shin felt dirtiest doing this.

"That's right Shin... that's how you like it, isn't it?" Shin nodded, and moaned in agreement. Athrun kissed him as he continued to pleasure himself, but as he felt himself climax, He pulled away, watching intently.

Shin's pleasure burst, coating him in his own juices. Athrun leaned down. "I'll wash you up, Shin," Athrun whispered in his ear. He began to lick all of it up, and when he was all clean, Athrun rose again.

"I guess you owe me two, Asuka," Athrun murmured, lying back on the bed.

"Put it on my tab," Shin said, laughing, lying next to him. "I'm good for it."

The next morning, Shin woke to Athrun's quiet breathing. The sun had begun to filter in through the window. He began to think about what Athrun had said last night._ I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while. _What did that mean, exactly? He felt Athrun stir beside him, and then he rolled over, his eyes opening blearily.

"Morning," Shin greeted.

Athrun yawned, stretching, then propped himself up on an elbow. "What's up?" He asked, catching the thoughtful expression on Shin's face.

"Athrun, what are your true feelings for me?" Shin asked.

"I thought that was clear," Athrun said, confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because," Shin said, "Of what you said last night, about how you've been waiting."

"Oh," Athrun said, lying on his back. "That."

"I'm sorry if it is a troublesome question," Shin sighed. "Forget it."

"Shin..." Athrun whispered. Shin looked towards him intently. "I... I love you."

Shin was taken aback. "Athrun, I..."

"It's ok, Shin," he said, smiling. "I'm not going to make you commit or anything. I'm happy with just this. If you need me, I'll be here."

"Athrun, I don't know what to say..." Shin breathed.

"Then don't say anything," Athrun sighed, holding Shin's face in his hand, sending a wave of guilt through the younger boy. Shin hadn't even realized. He thought the other boy had simply wanted him, and Shin had wanted Athrun. It was that simple. He had never been attracted to another man before, and had only looked at Athrun as a form of relief. But Athrun truly loved him. It dawned on him that was why he was always trying to protect him. Why he got so angry when he put himself in danger. He then thought about their current relationship. How Athrun would take such great care, touching Shin in all the right places, kissing him with such passion. How could Shin ever give that to Athrun? Shin realized he had never even seen Athrun fully naked. He had never seen _down there._

Shin moved closer to Athrun, an idea sparking in his head. He wrapped his arms around Athrun's waist, pulling them even closer.

"Athrun," Shin whispered in his ear. "If you love me... give it to me."

Athrun looked slightly confused. Shin didn't want to exactly spell it out for him, but it was beginning to look like he might have to.

"Take it. Take my virginity," Shin breathed into his ear.

Athrun turned to face him, kissing him softly. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. "It's not exactly like a few fingers. And you're really tight."

Shin nodded, biting his lip, remembering the pain of what it felt like to be touched by Athrun's probing fingers, but how good it had felt too. He wanted Athrun to do this. Because, he began to realize, that he just didn't want him... he really—

Athrun kissed him again, and guided Shin to lie on his stomach, then raised him up so he was on all fours. Athrun leaned over him, and Shin turned to catch another kiss. Then, Athrun disappeared behind him. He felt fingers at his body's entrance once again. Sliding along, pushing against it. Then, Athrun lowered his face, and kissed it. Shin moaned.

"Wh-what are you... what are you doing?" He panted.

"I have to make it wet so it doesn't hurt," Athrun said softly.

He began to lick, his tongue darting in and out, kissing it like he would kiss Shin's mouth. Shin made to touch himself, but Athrun grabbed his wrist.

"Not yet," Athrun said, chuckling. He pushed two fingers inside Shin, and Shin cried out. He heard Athrun begin to unbuckle his pants, and Shin looked back, his eyes widening.

Athrun was _a lot_ bigger then Shin was. He was long, and thick, and Shin began to worry about the pain again. He might be _too_ big. Shin began to breath unevenly, and then felt Athrun's chest against his back, and his hand tilted his face towards his. He kissed Shin once again, stroking his hair.

"Don't worry," Athrun soothed. "I'll be gentle."

Once again, he disappeared behind him, and Shin felt _it_ against his entrance. Athrun pushed against it gently. Excitement and nervousness built in Shin's stomach. So this was what it felt like when you were about to lose your virginity.

"Brace yourself," Athrun said softly.

Shin clenched his fists, putting all his weight on his knees and elbows. But he could never be prepared for what was about to happen.

With a final push, Shin's body admitted Athrun inside, and Shin cried out in pain. Simply its existence there made his head spin. Then, Athrun began to pull out and then push back in. It was too much to bear. The entrance to his body kept being forced open, and then allowed to close again. Over and over. Shin gasped and moaned, biting his lip to hold back the cries of pain. If Athrun knew how much pain he was in, he'd surely stop. But Shin also felt himself getting aroused, despite the hurt. He felt Athrun push in deeper, holding the other boy's hips. Shin moaned again, his eyes watering, as Athrun began to go faster. He went deeper still, and Shin couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried out, with each thrust Athrun made into his body. Something inside him gave, and Athrun was suddenly all the way in. Shin's cries grew louder, and he could hear Athrun panting with effort. Athrun's thrusts began to take him all the way out, so that he left Shin's body completely, and then all the way in, until Athrun's body was pressed up against Shin's. And still, he went faster, and harder.

"Athrun!" Shin cried. The pain was beginning to numb, and the pleasure heightening. Shin's cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Then, he felt Athrun begin to tense up. He was going to do it, inside of him. He pounded into him, and, with one final, violent thrust, that made Shin cry out loudly, Athrun started to come inside of him, finally crying out himself. To Shin's surprise, he started to come too, without once being touched _there._ As they cried in ecstasy, the door opened. But they couldn't stop. Shin was the first to grow silent, panting and blinking up at the figure. Athrun's yells died down soon afterwards.

"Ah, Luna," he said with some effort. Shin still couldn't speak, his breath still coming back to him.

Luna-Maria stood at the door, a deep shade of crimson. Shin rose from his elbows to his hands.

"Why... why didn't you knock?" he gasped. He was aware that Athrun was still inside him, his hands still on Shin's hips, his mouth open in shock. Shin pushed him off, and he hid himself behind a pillow. Shin grabbed the blanket, as Luna began to back away.

"Wait, Luna! We can explain!" Shin said hastily.

"You don't need to explain," Luna said angrily. "It's pretty clear what's going on! You were caught red handed!"

"Luna-" Shin began.

"I don't want to hear it, Shin Asuka!" Luna said angrily. "To think you'd let yourself sink so low as to be used by Athrun? You should be ashamed-"

"I love him, Luna," Shin interrupted.

This time, it wasn't just Luna who looked at him in shock.

"You... you do?" Athrun and Luna said together.

"Maybe it didn't start out that way," Shin began. "At first, it was just want. But..."

Shin was surprised to see that Athrun had turned pink.

Luna swallowed, and then backed out into the hall.

"Luna! Please!" Shin called out.

"I... I won't tell anyone," she said quietly. The door closed behind her.

Athrun turned to Shin.

"You really...?"

"I love you, Athrun Zala."

Athrun smiled happily. "I love you too."


	3. A search gone bad

The crew of the _Minerva_ was finally boarding the ship, after extensive repairs to the hull. Shin, a rather wide smile on his face, stood just behind Captain Gladys. He caught mere snippets of her conversation with Bart, which was less than pleasant. Suddenly, she turned to him.

"Asuka, have you seen Zala around?" she asked.

"Why would I know?" Shin asked nervously, fearing the worst.

"I only asked if you saw him because Rey said last place he saw him at was with you," Gladys answered testily. "I am not in the mood for an inferior to be asking questions. So I say again-"

"Athrun went ahead of me m'am," Shin admitted. "He said he wanted to see if he could help with getting the crew resituated."

"Hmm, odd, I haven't seen him since this morning," Gladys said thoughtfully, walking onto the ship. "Gilbert, I mean, Durandall wouldn't want us leaving without him; being a member of _Faith_ and all."

"I'll go find him," Shin offered.

"Thank-you, Shin," Gladys hesitated, and turned to face Shin. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You're a good kid, Shin. Sometimes, I wonder what the kind of person you would have been if the war hadn't happened, and you never met any of us. I wonder that about all of you."

Shin's eyes widened. "I, I don't know m'am."

She smiled lightly, and walked onto the ship.

"That was odd," Shin muttered, turning back to the hotel.

"Hey, have you seen Athrun Zala?" Shin asked the receptionist at the hotel's counter.

"Mmmm, he's that cute one with the long hair and green eyes?" she asked.

Shin twitched in annoyance. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, you're no fun. He took the car he rented into town, didn't mention where he was going," she sighed boredly.

_Why would he do that?_ He wondered thoughtfully. _The ship is boarding as we speak._

"I need to find him, can I have a description of the car?" Shin asked desperately.

"It's a blue convertible, has the Dicouia Beachside Hotel brand on its side; can't miss it."

"Alright, thanks," Shin said, rocketing out the door.

"Wait!" The receptionist called. "Aren't you a bit young to drive?" She called out. But Shin was already jogging down the road, his thumb stuck out.

After what seemed like miles, Shin began to lose his breath, and stood doubled over, panting hard. He hadn't run into a car going in either direction since leaving the little hotspot by the Hotel. Why the hell did Athrun leave? He was going to get them both in serious trouble.

He saw the shape of a vehicle faraway, almost on the horizon. He panted, and stuck out his thumb.

The car began to near, and Shin was beggining to have second opinions about coming out here alone. It looked like the most intimidating civilian vehicle he had ever seen.

He put his hand down, but the black SUV had started to slow. It came to a stop, and Shin swallowed nervously as the tinted window was rolled down.

"Hey, mate. What's a kid your age doing so far away from... witnesses?" Shin shifted uncomfortably at the word choice. The man had his hair cropped close to his skull, and his eyebrows were arched dramatically, giving him a permanently surprised look. His eyes were beady and grey, and his grinned down at Shin with a smile of missing and replaced teeth.

"I, uh, I'm going into town," Shin muttered. "Lookin for someone."

"Ah, does this person know you're looking for them?" He asked, scratching his chin.

"No," Shin said before he could catch himself.

The man smiled. "Get in the car then, mate," He said, opening the passenger door.

"I uh, I think I'll walk," Shin managed to say.

He saw a flash of steel, and there was suddenly a gun at his head, the metal brushing away the hair on his forehead and touching his skin, cool to the touch.

"Get in the bloody car, mate. I don't want to have to hurt you."

This time, Shin walked around the front of the car, and slid into the seat beside the man.

"Open the glove box," The man said. Shin hesitated, and the man pressed his gun into Shin's ribs.

"I said open the bloody glove box!"

Shin winced, and opened the box.

"Put those on, the cuffs. Onto the headrest," the man ordered. Shin obeyed, stretching his arms over his head, taking the cuffs and cuffing his hands to the seat. He felt completely exposed. His arms were in such a ridiculous position, his chest stuck out, his head forced back due to the angle.

Then, the man reached between Shin's legs, and Shin flinched.

"Relax," The man laughed, and pulled the lever on the seat. The seat went back, so that Shin was in a laying down position.

"Wouldn't want ya drawing attention once we got into town."

Shin swallowed again. How could something like this happen?

The trip had been very nervewracking. All Shin could see was the ceiling of the car, and feel it as it turned, and hear the air blow past them, and the man humming a creepy, tuneless song. They finally pulled to a stop after what felt like hours, and his seat was raised again. Shin was surprised to see it had gotten dark. It was dim inside the SUV, so he hadn't noticed the daylight was spent.

"Where are we?" Shin demanded as the man got out of the car. There were no houses, except for a small shack a few meters away. They were in the forest somewhere.

The man just smiled, and knocked on the door of the shack. The door opened a crack, then shut again and opened up all the way. The man in the shack looked slightly younger, his hair blonde and tousled, his face fair and rather boyish. But his eyes were like two chips of ice in his otherwise perfect features. When they made eye contact, it sent shivers down Shin's spine. There was something about the man... that was evil and cruel.

The two men finally came back out, and approached the car.

"Take them," the man who drove him here said, shoving two pills into Shin's face. He looked at them sceptically. The man grabbed his hair on the back of his head, forcing him to look up. He grabbed his jaw, Squeezing, and Shin's mouth opened with a gasp of pain. The pills were forced in, and the man covered his nose and mouth.

Shin held off until he was seemingly dying from lack of oxygen, and then swallowed them. The man let go, and Shin breathed in delicious lungfuls of oxygen. He blinked away an angry tear, and then, things started to get fuzzy. Then black. Soon, Shin couldn't see at all. And then he knew nothing.

Shin woke again in a dark room. He could feel that his hands were tied to some sort of post infront of him, and that he was gagged with something or other. He squinted into the darkness.

"Hello?" he tried to call out, but it was muffled. The light's suddenly went on, almost blinding to Shin's eyes.

"Nice of you to join us, Red Suit," a voice came from behind. Shin tried to turn to look, but was spared the effort when the owner of the voice walked into his veiw.

"It seems you are my new toy," He said, stooping down and taking out the gag. "My, aren't you the cutest coordinater I ever did see?"

He tilted Shin's face up, looking into his eyes. Shin stared back at him angrily.

"Not really the look most coordinaters have. Blonde hair. Big bright eyes. Healthy tone of skin. You look like a little ghost, compared to the others..." He leaned forwards, whispering into Shin's ear. "But it's kind of endearing and sexy."

Shin reddened. "What is this place, who are you?" Shin demanded.

The man laughed. "Me? You can call me Master."

Shin spat in his face. "In your dreams!"

The man smiled. "Oh, but we are in MY world. And this is your nightmare, my little ghost."

He circled out of Shin's veiw, and Shin got a very bad feeling. He heard a crack from beind him.

_I'm on a whipping post, _he realized. _He's going to..._

He felt a searing pain across his back and another crack of the whip. Shin bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"One-hundred lashings for your insolence, boy," The man said coldly.

Shin felt the whip strike his back again. He remained silent. It began to sting more and more. When he cracked the whip along his inner thigh and up between his legs, he couldnt hold back a cry of pain.

He could almost hear the grin of satisfaction on the man's face.

"I like to hear your screams, little ghost," he said cruely, and flicked the whip so it stung Shin's cheek.

Shin cried out each time the whip struck him. What the hell was going to happen to him? His cries turned into sobs and whimpers.

"S-stop," Shin begged.

The man paused. "Hmmm... ask me poiletly, and I'll think about it."

"Please, stop," Shin repeated.

"Please stop, _Master_," the man corrected.

"Please Master, stop," Shin panted.

"Good boy," he said. He felt hands undo the chains binding him to the post. "Now, bow to me."

Shin's pride screamed in defiance, and he hesitated.

"Come, now. Or I'll tie you up again," he threatened.

Shin slowly lowered to press his head against the floor. The man laughed cruely.

"Are you hungry, little ghost?" the man asked. Shin nodded slowly. "Then, I've got something you can swallow..." Shin reddened ocne again as the man undid his pants.

"No... I don't want that," Shin said quietly.

"You'll take it, and so help me, if you bite..."

Shin gulped as the man moved closer to him, and held Shin's face. He clamped his jaws shut, as the man pushed himself agains Shin's face.

"I have more then one trick to make you open that cute little mouth of yours," the man said grinning demonically. He put a boot between Shin's knees, and pressed the toe hard against his crocth. Shin gasped in pain, allowing the man passage into his mouth. Shin gagged in surprise. The man clucthed a handful of Shin's ebony hair, and pulled his head so that he was deeper inside his mouth. Shin gagged again, tears welling up in his eyes as he began to get a rythym. Deeper and faster, Shin could only fall limp as the man used him. He could barely breath. He was going to die. Then, he felt the man start to tense up, and a flood went down Shin's throat. Some came up to his mouth, and dripped onto the floor and on Shin's body.

"Such a good little ghost..." the man said, satisfied. "Or not..." He looked down at Shin's crocth with a wicked smile on his face.

"Don't tell me you're _aroused_ by all this," he laughed. Shin wimpered as he pressed a toe against his crocth. "Oh, but you _are _so aroused. That's so adorable."

"St-stop!" Shin begged.

"Do you not appreciate being teased?" the man laughed, rubbing his foot against him. "Ask me again properly this time."

"Master, please, stop," Shin said, gritting his teeth. The man imediatly put his foot back on the ground, then pulled Shin to his feet.

"Perhaps you don't like being teased..." He said softly, pressing into him. "Perhaps you'd like me to actually fuck you..."

Shin squirmed, trying to inch away. The man wouldn't have it. Shin pulled against his grip, and then, he grabbed Shin's head, and tilted it to the side, biting into the soft skin of his neck. Shin cried out in pain, but he only bit harder. He pulled away.

"Mm.. you taste good, little ghost," He whispered. He licked his neck, then up his face and to the outside of his ear. Shin shivered, then, their lips met. He was agressive and dominant, capturing Shin and using his tounge to ravage the inside of Shin's mouth. Shin felt himself begin to kiss back. _Why? Why am I doing this?_ He felt angry at himself, and then, the man shoved him violently.

Shin fell on his back on a sort of table. The man jumped onto him, tearing at his coat. Shin allowed him to pull out his arms, as he kissed him deeply. he paused to pull off his t-shirt, then kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach, swiftly unbuttoning his pants.

"You're so hard," The man said in satisfaction. "You enjoy yourself, despite your protests. You masochistic little fa-"

Shin angrily kneed him in between the legs. The man groaned, then, recovering, struck Shin across the face.

"I was going to go easy on you," He growled. "But now, you're going to suffer!"

He shifted to stand at the base of the table, and pulled Shin's body so that he was on the very edge, holding his ankles in eiither hand, spreading his legs wide.

"No! Please!" Shin cried out.

The man ignored him, and pressed himself against Shin's entrance. Shin moaned. He was alot bigger then Athrun. And he was being alot rougher. Shin felt it give, and the man pushed himself deep into him. Shin cried out in pain. The man laughed, and begun to thrust into him. Shin continued to cry out, but eventually his cries of pain turned into whimpers and whines. He felt pressure in his groin area, and he started to tense up.

_No... not like this. Athrun..._

He let out a last long moan, and climaxed. He felt the man start to tense up to.

"So," he panted, amused. "You can come, just by doing _that_? That trully is a gift. I haven't even touched you down there!"

He went deeper still, the pain getting more intense.

"Master! Please stop!" Shin begged. "It hurts too much!"

"I don't give a fuck what you say!" the man snapped. "I'm going to come inside your ass!"

He was so deep inside him, his body was slamming into Shin's.

"I bet I can make you come again," the man smirked. He pounded into him harder, and Shin felt he was getting hard all over again. He felt him grab his sensitive area, squeezing him roughly. Then he came inside of him, and Shin struggeled, then he himself begin to come again. His vision began to get fuzzy.

"It's bleeding," The man sighed, sliding his hand to Shin's knee, and rested his chin on it. "Hmm... you look so beautiful like that. wide open, come and blood all over you."

Shin couldnt even bring himself to sit up.

"I guess you should rest now," the man said with a sigh. He hoisted him up, pulling him along. They passed disturbing devices that Shin didn't even want to look at for too long. Today, it had just been the beggining. He wasn't going home. No one knew where to find him. Now both he and Athrun were missing. But Athrun would probably return to the _Minerva_, and it would take off, and he'd be here forever. He looked up and saw they were approaching a cell. He was shoved inside.

"Sweet dreams, little ghost," The man said mockingly.

He curled up. "Athrun..." he mumbled, a tear rolling down his cheek. He sniffed, and cried himself to sleep.


	4. To the ends of the earth :Added Chapter:

"Athrun, it's getting late," Gladys said gently.

"We still wait," Athrun said smoothly.

The sun had dissapeared hours ago, and Athrun looked out across thr buildings of Diocua, bathed in moonlight.

"We just have to face it. Unfortunately, He's probably-" She started.

"No! Shin would never go A-WOL. I won't beleive it!" Athrun said angrily. "I am the highest ranking member aboard his ship, and so help me we are staying until Shin is back on this ship!"

Gladys' look of worry and concern turned frosty almost instantly. "I may not be your superioer, but I still deserve respect.I'm not the only one, either."

"What are you talking about?" Athrun demanded.

"You think I haven't heard about your little episode with Shin the other day?" She demanded.

Athrun paled. _No. Luna hadn't told, had she?_

"I would have you confined to the brig if you were one of my men. Striking a fellow ZAFT Mobile Suit Pilot. Who do you think you are?"

Athrun's sigh of releif at not having been discovered must have sounded somewhat annoyed to the Captain.

"You are impossible! If you want to find Shin, go look for him yourself. He's only in this mess because he went looking for you in the first place!"

Athrun's face darkened. "What?"

"Shin decieded to go looking for you when you turned up late. You had just missed him," Gladys told him.

"What? I was parking the car! Who would have sent him on some wild goose chase?"

He heard footsteps behind them as Luna joined them on the deck. "I saw him ask the girl at the desk. The one with the freckle under her nose."

Athrun cursed under his breath, and without further explanation, took off towards the door. Luna caught his arm. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Im going to save him," Athrun said firmly.

"Athrun-" She started.

"Luna, I have to," he said, glancing at Gladys. "I love him."

Athrun sped down the highway, cursing under his breath. That stupid receptionist had told Shin that he had taken the car into town. "I was driving it back to the garage, you bimbo," he cursed. And now, Shin could be anywhere. The lights signalling that he was apporaching civillization glared at him as he came over a blind crest. He'd have to start looking, and quick. Charmain Durandall would probably realize that Minerva was still at Diocua sooner or later, and then he'd be ordered to return and the ship would leave, stranding Shin here. Athrun knew he would go A-WOL himself before he ever would leave Shn behind, but still. He had reasons for wanting to fight this war. A Court Martial would not help his chances of remaining a Mobile Suit Pilot. He stopped at a gas station to refill the car. Time seemed to go by half as fast as he filled the tank slowly. Finally, he put the nozzle back, and ran inside, slapping money on the counter. The old man in the ball cap at the register raised an eye brow at him.

"Ah, have you seen a boy come by here?" Athrun asked hopefully.

"Alot of boys come in here," the man said, counting out his change.

"This boy would be wearing a ZAFT coat," Athrun told him. The old man's eyes grew wide, but he didn't say anything. "What is it?" Athrun asked slowly.

"Nothing," the man replied, a little too quickly.

Athrun reached across the counter and grabbed the man by his collar. "Tell me!"

"Ok, ok," The man said. "Just don't hurt me!"

Athrun released the man, nodding at him for an explanation.

"There's an ex-soilder, an earth one, livin around these parts. He deals largely with the black market. He has a bounty for red-coats," the man explained.

Athrun's face paled. "What?"

"Anyone who can find him a ZAFT soilder is given a large sum of money. He's very rich. Some say that the reason he hates Coordinators so much is because he was always outshone by them as a school boy. See, he had always been the brightest, the best looking, and the most popular until a Coordinator moved into town. Then he was always second best."

"Does that mean-" Athrun began. The old man shook his head.

"Your friend is alive, no doubt about it. The Magister, as he's liked to be called, breaks those poor young soilders, and then..."

"What? What does he do?" Athrun demanded.

"At that point, it would be too late. You see, the Magister is in the black market of human slaves."

"What? But that means..."

"If your friend survives the breaking in process, he will be lost forever."

Athrun rushed into town, ignoring the speed limit signs. The old man had no idea where this Magister guy was, but had given him the adress of a local club that alot of his bounty hunters could be found at. Thinking about what could be happeneing to Shin right at this very moment made him sick. He had told Shin he would be there... but now... He shook his head. No, he couldn't think about that. He had to rescue him.

He arrived outside of the small warehouse that he knew inside was the bar in whicth those bounter hunters would be. He knocked on the door the amount of times he had been instructed, and a panel slide away. He had been sure to remive his red uniform. Going in there like that would be like jumping into a shark pool coated in blood. The man who glanced from the panel grunted, and opened the door to admit him. He walked down a cramped, narrow passage way. It was so dark in here. Then, he rounded a corner and could see flashing lights flickering against the wall far down the corridor. he made it to the end, and was shocked by what he saw.

It was a mixture of a bar, marketplace, and brothel, and it was huge. There was one part of the wall with the door he had just exited out of in wicth there was a long bar, with sevral tenders working at it. A small dance floor and sevral stages where women danced, chained to the floor were erected close by. then, there was a cluster of venders selling shady looking objects, and a small square cleare out in wicth several men and women stood by, of very typical and avreage coordinator look, in a line up as others came and examined them. They were selling slaves. Then, there was a few booths, in wicth, barely conceled, people could be seen on bedframes in diffrent embraces. He saw one with three men, Two older, and another between them, being assaulted from both sides. As one of the lights washed over them, he was a flash of pale skin and ebony hair. _Shin._

Athrun beelined towards them, pulling a gun out as he went. He shouldered past a large looking guard, and pushed through the curtain that was half draped across the entry way. He pointed the gun at the nearest man, the one thrusting into the mouth.

"Get off of him!" Athrun ordered.

"Geez buddy! Put that thing away!" The man said in a slight panic. As both men moved away from the boy, Athrun realized it wasn't Shin. The boy looked up at him with dead silver eyes. He didn't want to leave him there, but he had no choice. Shin swore, and turned away. He could a hear a cry of dispair from the boy as he turned away, guilt shooting through him. He replaced the gun back into it's holster, and made for the bar. He sat down glumly, and declined the bar tenders offer for a drink. His ears perked as he listend into a conversation a few men were having close by.

"Yeah, I nabbed another this morning. Wasn' sure if Magister would like him much though, on account he ain't really your typical Coordinator," one of them explained. Athrun turned to listen. The man had swooping eye brows and cropped blonde hair.

"Why's that?" One of them asked.

"He was a plae little fella. Kinda creepy, if ya know what I mean. Red eyes, black hair. I thought he looked like a ghost, but Magister just laughed and started calling him that. Little Ghost."

It felt like his heart had just stopped beating. He stood up. "Where did you take him?" Athrun demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty boy," The man sneered. Athrun took out his gun and placed it againsat the mans forehead. There was a cry of protest from his friends.

"Okay okay, I took him out to the magisters, it's a little shack in the forest. A dirt road turing off the highway as you're heading towards the next town."

Athrun lowered his gun, stalking off. He would find the so called "Magister," and when he did, he would pay for what he'd done.


	5. Angel in the Dark

He woke to the sound of rattling on the bars of his cell.

"Wakey wakey," Said the man in a sing song voice. Shin's eyes opened, and he blinked blearily. "It's the start of a new day. And we have hours and hours of fun ahead of us!"

The door opened, and the man came in, pulling Shin to his feet. Shin's backside still hurt from yesterday, not to mention his wounds from the whip. He had wished it had all been a nightmare, but this was reality. He was here, and he wasn't getting out.

"So, kid, who's Athrun?" The man asked casually.

Shin's face paled. How did he know about him?

"Hehe, no, I'm not some mind reader. You were crying his name out in your sleep last night," The man laughed.

Shin glared at the floor. He could take everything away from him... but he couldn't take away what Athrun meant to him.

"Is he you're brother?" The man asked. "Or a comrade? Maybe even... you're _boyfriend_?" Shin lashed out angrily, lunging at the man, who stepped back to dodge him easily.

"Well well, I think we hit the nail on the head with that one," the Man said triumphantly. "Don't worry, you'll forget all about him when I'm through with you. Now sit down."

Shin looked to the awkward looking chair in front of them. There wasn't really a seat to speak of, and there were straps along the headrest, arms, and legs. He approached it slowly, then heard the menacing slither of a whip being taken from it's place on the man's hip, and a loud crack. Shin sat down quickly.

"There's a good lad," the man laughed. He began to fasten the straps, then stood back to admire his work.

"Well then, should we get started, little ghost?"

Shin tilted his head back against the head rest. _Please, just let it be over... just kill me now..._

He cringed when the man touched him.

"Don't you like it?" He asked in mock concern, stroking him roughly. "I know what would make you feel better! Why don't you think of your boyfriend? Picture it as him doing this to you."

"He would never... ever... hurt me!" Shin said in a shuddering gasp.

"So you admit it!" The man said with a smirk. "He should... you're a masochistic little bicth. Now, what was his name again?"

"Athrun..." Shin moaned quietly.

"Say his name, _louder_," The man growled, squeezing.

"Athrun!" Shin cried out.

"Shin!"

Shin and the man turned in surprise. A figure stood on the other side of the large room, sillouted by the light pouring down the staircase.

"Athrun?" Shin choked.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" the Man demanded.

"Your friend's tounge is alot looser with a gun to his head," Athrun said cooly, approaching the two.

"Well, I'm not nearly as weak as that imbecile," the man sneered. "Come any closer, and he gets it."

Athrun glared, and took a sure step towards him. There was a crack, and Shin felt a searing pain across his chest and inner thighs, making him cry out in pain.

"Shin!" Athrun froze. "You bastard! You will not lay another finger on him!"

The man laughed, then grabbed Shin's face, tilting it towards him. "I can see why you like him, Athrun. He's so cute..." He leaned down, kissing him shamelessly, tounge and all. Athrun's face reddened in anger. "...And so very sexy."

Shin panted as he was released. "Athrun... I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen..."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you did to him..." Athrun snarled.

"Nonsense. Why don't you sit down and watch? I'm sure Shin would like that," the man said, smirking. He reached between Shin's legs, stroking him gently. Shin let out an involuntary moan.

"Get your hands off him!" Athrun yelled, rushing towards them. He moved fast, and caught the Man with a blow to the ribs. He fell on the floor, hard.

"Die, you damn pig!" Athrun said quietly. He pulled a pistol from his hip, and aimed it at the man's chest. "But die slowly."

The shot echoed around the room. The man gasped, and the blood started welling up from the hole above his heart. Athrun stepped on his chest, then pushed down. The Man choked as blood bubbled from his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head, and then the light went out inside them. He was dead.

"Shin..." Athrun turned back to him.

Shin clenched his fists, and Athrun quickly undid the straps, then pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"You came," Shin gasped, gripping the front of Athrun's jacket.

"Of course I came," Athrun said, wrapping his arms around him more tightly. "And I'll never let you go again."

Finally, Shin let it out. He cried, the tears pouring down his face, his sobs uncontrollable.

"It's okay, Shin," Athrun soothed. "I'm here."

"I-I know," Shin said greatfully. "I know..."

_Epilouge_

_There was a knock on Athrun's door. He looked up. "It's open!" he called._

_Shin walked in, his hands behind his back._

_"Hey," Athrun said, turning back to his desk._

_"What's that?" Shin asked, guesturing to the paperwork on his desk._

_"Paperwork," he sighed. "Nothing too bad."_

_"It's from the other day, isn't it? because you killed a civillian."_

_Athrun scracthed his head. "Shin, don't worry about it, okay?"_

_Shin nodded, sitting on the bed, his hands still tucked behind his back._

_"And what's that you're hiding?" Athrun asked slyly._

_"It's nothing," Shin said quickly. "I shouldn't have bothered. It's silly."_

_"Is it a present?" Atthrun asked, laughing. Shin's face reddened. "So it is for me?"_

_Shin glaered at the wall moodily, then tossed a small parcel at Athrun. "It's dumb... a stupid idea..."_

_Athrun opened it, and was pleasantly surprised to find eggrolls. "Hey, you remembered they were my favourite!" he laughed._

_Shin looked back towards him, his face slightly pink. "So, you like it?"_

_"Of course I do," Athrun said, taking one out and biting into it. "How often do we get Chinese food?"_

_Shin smiled as Athrun moved to sit beside him, slinging his arm across his shoulder._

_"Thank-you, Athrun," Shin said queitly. "For coming to get me."_

_Athrun swallowed, turning to look at the younger boy. "Shin, I would do anything for you."_

_"I realized that the other day," Shin mumbled. "I thought I was never going to see the light of day again."_

_"It's over now, Shin. You're home."_

_Shin took a deep breath, then kissed Athrun deeply. He could feel Athrun's gasp of surprise, and he moved his hand up into his hair, tangling it at the back of his head. Athrun kissed him back, smiling against Shin's lips. Then, the intercom came on._

_"Athrun Zaala, report to the Bridge," Captain Gladys' voic called over the radio._

_Athrun pulled back, and Shin sighed in dissapointment. _

_Athrun moved to get up, then turned back to Shin. He pushed Shin back against the bed, sitting over him._

_"Athrun," Shin said in surprise, as the other boy kissed his forehead. "They called you..."_

_Athrun pressed his lips against Shin's. "They can wait."_


End file.
